Pietà
by Dana Norram
Summary: Admito que fui egoísta quando quis a sua luz só para mim, mas você foi ainda mais quando não me matou junto com os outros. // Remus's POV // SLASH // SiriusxRemus // ONESHOT


**Título:** Pietà¹  
**Autora:** Dana Norram  
**Beta:** Calíope-"_Coisinha-Silvestre-Number-One_"-Amphora  
**Shipper:** Sirius/Remus  
**Classificação:** PG-13/Slash  
**Gênero:** Drama/Angst  
**Spoilers:** Half-Blood Prince, também conhecido como sexto livro. (_Enigma do Príncipe? WTF, Rocco?)  
_**  
Disclaimer:** Não, Harry Potter não me pertence. Não, eu não assino como J.K. Rowling. Não, eu não sou a segunda mulher mais rica da Inglaterra. Não, eu não ganho nada escrevendo fanfics e, se alguém vier me processar por isso, eu pego o personagem preferido da pessoa e escrevo uma death-fic com ele. Palavra.

**Alerta:** Essa fanfic é **SLASH**, ou seja, homem/homem. Não gosta? **Alt+F4** é serventia da casa e evita futuros transtornos. Para você.

* * *

"_Somos facilmente enganados por quem amamos." _**(Molière)

* * *

**

**Pietà  
**_Por Dana Norram_

"_Perdoe-me, Padre, porque eu pequei."_

As palavras deixaram meus lábios sem que eu ao menos percebesse. Era como se cada uma delas pertencesse a uma outra pessoa, e eu não passasse de um ouvinte incauto, que, sem querer, escutava o que não devia e simplesmente continuava seu caminho, fingindo não saber de nada. Admito que eu ficaria feliz se pudesse, se tivesse coragem de dar as costas para as cortinas negras do confessionário e deixar para trás todas as palavras sem sentido. Palavras que, agora, não passavam de um amontoado inútil de diretrizes e idéias imprestáveis. Palavras que não se aplicavam mais a mim ou a você.

_Nós._

Sempre houve um "nós". Eu só não sabia que nesta pequena e aparentemente inofensiva palavra se escondia um significado maior do que o da própria verdade. Sabe, eu me lembrava de certa vez ter escutado uma história de que cada pessoa do mundo cometia apenas um _grande_ erro durante toda a sua vida. Um erro maior do que tudo. Irreparável, catastrófico e eterno.

Sempre imaginei que meu erro fosse não ter dado ouvidos aos meus pais e saído para o bosque depois que o sol se pôs. E achava que ter minha pele rasgada de dentro para fora todas as Luas Cheias era a punição por este erro.

Não era.

"_Deus te abençoe, meu filho."_

Minhas mãos tremeram quando eu fiz o sinal da cruz, mas, por um instante, por um fugaz instante, eu me senti estranhamente feliz e aliviado em estar ali, trancado e protegido de olhares alheios. Longe daquele ar de pena e comiseração que parecia ter sido criado apenas para mim. Fiquei aliviado em saber que _ninguém_ podia me ver para perguntar sobre a razão das minhas olheiras profundas, sobre o motivo da minha expressão de dor permanente e constante. Eu, afinal, nunca fui um bom mentiroso. Você, sim.

"_Padre, eu..."_

Apertei a testa contra a tela de madeira, cerrando as pálpebras e sentindo as palavras subitamente presas no fundo da minha garganta. E as palavras doíam. Pareciam feitas de pedra. Pedra dura. Pesada. Pontiaguda. Letal. Para ser sincero, eu não sabia por onde começar. Como faria com que _elas_ não parecessem tão ruins quanto realmente eram... como eu faria para ser perdoado.

"_Padre, faz muito tempo desde a minha última confissão-"_

Estava errado. Tudo errado. E essa verdade era tão clara e real quanto a minha vontade de fugir daquele abrigo anônimo. Eu não deveria ter vindo, por mais que quisesse me esconder. Aquela era uma dor para se suportar sozinho. Não havia perdão.

Como eu pude acreditar, por um mísero instante, que o simples ato de confessar o maior erro do mundo através de uma tela de madeira seria o bastante para tirar o peso das minhas costas?

"_Nunca é tarde demais para se redimir. E não há nada que Ele, em sua grande misericórdia, não seja capaz de perdoar."_

Mentira. Ele dizia isso por que não sabia de nada. Não sabia o que eu havia feito. O que eu havia dito. O que eu _aceitara_. Não sabia, não fazia a menor idéia de que, se existisse uma lista com os mil e um piores erros do mundo, nenhum deles, nem todos eles juntos, seriam páreos para o meu.

Traição. Assassinato. Inveja. Desonra. Covardia. Medo. Egoísmo. Orgulho. Vergonha. Fraqueza. Adoração. Inconseqüência. Tudo isso. Tudo junto. Reprimido e eclipsado durante anos sob o peso insuportável de um único nome. Um nome que eu não tivera coragem de esquecer. O seu nome.

_Sirius._

O meu maior erro foi ter acreditado em você.

**—X—**

Era mentira. Eu sabia, sim, por _onde_ começar. Por aquela noite longa, quase sem fim. Uma em que o cansaço aos poucos se enraizava, entrando por cada poro da pele, mas sem conseguir reunir a paz necessária para me levar ao mundo dos sonhos. Eu sentia medo de não saber o que aconteceria caso fechasse os olhos e simplesmente adormecesse. Não eram os pesadelos, certos como uma estação após a outra, que me mantinham acordado. Era o medo. Medo da ignorância.

"_Eu irei voltar."_

Eu esperei sem duvidar de você. Esperei madrugadas adentro. Noites inteiras. E eu me perguntava, me _convencia_ de que algo de errado acontecera e que não fora sua culpa. Que você havia tentado manter sua promessa, mas não pudera. No final das contas, eu estava sendo egoísta. Talvez tenha sido a _minha_ missão, mas era o _seu_ sangue.

E eu lembrava de ter sentido o seu coração falhar uma batida quando contei que seu irmão estava morto.

"_Idiota."_ Foi tudo que você conseguiu murmurar, um resmungo de quem não quer, não pode, não consegue, não _suporta_ dizer mais nada.

E suas mãos estavam firmes nos meus braços, como se fosse eu quem estivesse precisando de apoio, e não você. Era verdade também. Eu ensaiara aquelas palavras. Eu não queria que mais ninguém desse aquela notícia à você. Ninguém, além de mim. Nós tínhamos algo de especial. Sempre tivemos. Algo como James e Lily. A palavra era confiança, embora eu nunca tivesse pensado na nossa relação desta forma. Era óbvio, era claro que eu confiava em você. Confiava como um cego que estende a mão para o vazio em busca de apoio, sem saber se vai encontrar uma parede ou um precipício ao dar mais um passo na escuridão. Eu nunca soube o que esperar de você, eu só sabia que, no final, você sempre me surpreenderia de alguma forma.

Eu já me esqueci disso hoje.

"_Idiota."_ Você repetira, sua voz novamente firme, mais alta e séria. Eu sabia que você estava triste. E que sentia. Muito. Sentia tanto que não conseguia me encarar enquanto eu o abraçava, quando eu segurei seu rosto entre meus dedos e acariciei seus cabelos devagar, um gesto que eu poderia chamar de adoração. Plena, sublime. Intocável. Você tinha dessas coisas, sabe? A aura de uma estrela brilhante, distante, impossível de alcançar. E, quanto a mim? Eu era alguém sem uma luz própria, pessoal. Era alguém que precisava de um sol para brilhar. Um sol como você.

E eu achava que esqueceria isso também.

Você nunca me perguntou sobre aquela Missão. Sobre como eu e outros membros da Ordem entramos no esconderijo dos Comensais. Você nunca quis saber qual era o estado de Regulus Black quando eu o encontrei. Eu me lembrava dele em Hogwarts. Um menino tão parecido com você, mas uma estrela nova, de grandeza inferior, dona de um brilho ainda fraco se comparado ao seu. Ele nunca seria igual a você, então tomou um outro caminho.

Eu lembrava da Marca Negra no braço dele, da pele pálida. Morta. O brilho forte contra a luz da minha varinha. Um aviso funesto, silencioso, de que nossas escolhas são únicas e limitadas. Algumas são para sempre. Qual foi a escolha dele, Sirius? Você, eu... _nós_ nunca vamos saber. Por quem ele foi morto, _por quê_.

Eu tentei esquecer aqueles olhos cinzas, desfocados e tão parecidos com seus. Tentei esquecer que, por um instante, por um mísero instante, eu também já quis encontrá-lo assim.

Eu quis ver você morto.

Olhei para minhas mãos. Não havia sangue, o menor vestígio de sangue, nelas. As manchas que eu sentia queimarem a pele eram invisíveis, doloridas. Perenes. E, se fechasse os olhos, eu poderia vê-las e talvez até desejar ter manchado as mãos de verdade. Talvez assim aquela noite valesse a pena. Aquela, a anterior, e todas as outras antes dela.

Moody sabia o que estava fazendo quando disse _"você fica"_ depois de nos informar sobre a missão. E você obedeceu, mas não ficou em paz e nem acreditou em mim quando falei que era melhor assim. Sirius, você bateu o pé, bronqueou, ergueu a voz até que eu me virei e gritei _"chega"_.

Eu tive medo de dormir naquela noite, medo de sonhar com os olhos cinzas de Regulus Black, de vê-los refletindo a luz pálida da varinha. Medo de me ver neles e imaginar que aqueles olhos... aqueles mesmos olhos podiam ser os seus.

Era normal, compreensível, ter medo da morte. Da minha. Da sua. Eu sempre achei que morreria antes de você. Que, por causa da minha maldição, eu seria uma presa fácil para a morte e sua foice de prata. Eu nunca achei que seria o último. James. Lily. Peter. Sirius. Um a um, vocês caíram naquele precipício sem fundo. A seu próprio modo. James, defendendo o que havia de mais importante para ele. Lily, cujos braços sustentaram e protegeram a última fagulha da vida dos dois. Peter, pelas _suas_ mãos. E você... e quanto a você, Sirius... mesmo que ainda estivesse vivo...

Eu nunca achei que me esqueceria do som da sua voz.

**—X—**

"_Então você se considera responsável pela morte dos seus amigos?"_

Sim.

Eu pensara muito. Muito a respeito disso. Noite após noite, tentando e não conseguindo dormir. Tudo começou com aquela Missão. Estourar um esconderijo de Comensais, libertar possíveis prisioneiros, capturar quem resistisse. Não era fácil, mas era _simples_. Não deixaram que você fosse conosco. _Ninguém_, nenhum de nós permitiu que você descobrisse o corpo do seu irmão e que esmorecesse diante dos nossos olhos, sem forças ou defesas. Ninguém deixou que você chorasse por ele.

Nem eu.

Eu queria esquecer, mas não podia. Havia algo de tão, _tão_ errado naquilo. A Marca Negra nunca esteve em seu braço e você nunca demonstrou querer algo diferente do que dizia, do que agia e demonstrava. E naquela noite eu soube. Naquela noite, por algumas horas, eu acreditei. Você não chorou pelo seu irmão morto, você fingiu que não se importava. Você apertou os meus braços com mais e mais força e me fez esquecer por que eu viera encontrá-lo, por que eu estava ali...

_Minha culpa. Minha máxima culpa._

Quando abri os olhos, você estava vestindo sua capa e dizendo que tinha se decidido e que eu era o responsável pela sua decisão. E você sorriu ao dizer aquilo. Um sorriso tão sincero que eu deveria ter desconfiado desde o princípio. Eu não sabia, naquela época, que a sua decisão, mais do que mudar a minha vida, iria _arruiná-la_.

Poucos meses depois as coisas começaram a acontecer. A mudar. James e Lily perseguidos diretamente por Voldemort e você... você seria o Fiel deles. Isso era tudo que eu sabia. E eu me senti responsável por ter deixado você ir, por ter acreditado quando disse que iria voltar...

"_Filho, você se diz culpado, mas havia algo que poderia ter feito para salvá-los?" _

Claro que sim. Se eu não estivesse incapacitado de pensar diante daquela estrela de primeira grandeza que você era. Desde os meus onze anos, eu admirara a sua particular capacidade de iluminar tudo e todos ao seu redor. Não era inveja. Eu sabia que era inútil invejar algo impossível de alcançar. Eu não queria ter aquela capacidade, mas eu fui egoísta ao querer aquela luz _só pra mim_.

E quando… quando eu consegui, quando finalmente eu a abracei, você me cegou com todo aquele seu brilho. E, mesmo às escuras, eu me senti seguro nos seus braços, em saber que eu não precisava ver, que se eu apenas encostasse a cabeça no seu peito poderia ouvir o seu coração batendo num compasso firme que dizia mais do que se podia explicar com palavras.

Palavras não eram à prova de falhas. Eu não podia confiar em palavras. Eu aprendera isso cedo demais. Porque eu confiei em você.

**—X—**

O badalar distante de sinos me fez abrir os olhos pesadamente. Era inútil. Não havia o menor sentido em se acordar quando não se consegue dormir. E os olhos cinzas não me deixaram em paz por um único instante. Nenhum deles. Os seus, que me encaravam em expectativa depois do beijo, do _primeiro_ beijo, achando que você agira mal, que fora tudo rápido demais e que eu iria odiá-lo por aquilo... E os do seu irmão, desfocados, leitosos, que não me deixam esquecer o quanto eu desejei ver você morto pelo que você fez... pelo que eu fiz.

"_Há coisas que não cabem a nós explicar. Deus responde às orações ao seu modo, não ao nosso. Só podemos nos arrepender e rezar esperando pela paz de espírito chamada perdão."_

Mas eu esperei tempo demais. Esperei por uma paz de espírito que eu sabia que nunca viria. Eu estava cansado de esperar.

Levantei com cuidado, apoiando as mãos contra o chão. Corri os olhos pelo quarto, parcamente iluminado pelos raios de sol que escapavam pelas frestas das portas lacradas. Dava para ver as falhas no tapete marrom que minhas garras haviam cortado durante a noite, a poeira que dançava nos fachos de luz. Agora eu ansiava pela Lua Cheia de uma forma que só ansiara quando nós éramos jovens e, sob a forma de animagos, você, James e Peter me acompanhavam até a Casa dos Gritos. Esse passado que me assombrava e machucava mais do que as farpas de madeira presas entre os meus dedos...

"_Se você não se perdoar, ninguém vai."_

Eu não sabia, de verdade, se era capaz de me perdoar. Não era, afinal, tão simples assim ser derrotado por uma memória antiga. Era bem mais do que isso. Era algo maior e mais complicado, mais difícil de entender. Eu queria tanto ter tido a oportunidade de dizer que queria você de volta. Eu queria muito não ter concordado quando disseram que você não podia ir. Mas era errado. Muito errado. E a minha vontade de poupá-lo apenas desencadeou uma série de ações grandes demais, intensas demais para que eu pudesse controlá-las. Seu irmão morrera e você caíra em si. Nada era para sempre. _Para que esperar mais se não podemos escolher?_

Você me beijou porque também teve medo. Medo de dizer o que queria dizer. Você teve medo de que eu fosse recuar, como quem dá um passo para trás e ergue as mãos para o céu em desalento. Mas não foi sua culpa. Não era errado ter medo. Era errado saber que _tudo_ estava errado e seguir em frente mesmo assim.

Era errado não parar para pensar que existem coisas mais importantes do que palavras e toques, do que um _'eu sempre gostei de você'_ sussurrado junto ao ouvido. Era errado, tão errado que machucava, doía saber que eu não parara com tudo enquanto havia tempo.

Eu havia me deixado levar por alguém que não sabia o que estava fazendo. A idéia da morte subiu à sua cabeça, e o seu medo de morrer, de ver quem você gostava morrendo, fez que com que tudo se acabasse assim, num piscar de olhos. Todos achavam que você tinha nos traído. Eu, não. Eu sabia da verdade, e que a verdade era que você tinha medo e apenas escolhera o caminho mais fácil. Era um erro, mas não era seu. E eu quis agarrar toda a culpa, toda responsabilidade. _Nós_ éramos mais do que uma pequena e simples palavra. Éramos duas pessoas que não pensaram nas conseqüências. _Nós_ fomos até o fim. Você recebeu sua punição na forma de uma cela escura, a água do mar salpicando as pedras todos os dias do ano. Já eu fui largado aqui, preso num mundo que me olha com pena.

Admito que fui egoísta quando quis a sua luz só para mim, mas você foi ainda mais quando não me matou junto com os outros. Entenda, a sua traição era a minha traição. Os seus atos não foram pensados, eu sabia disso. Não foi você quem entregou James e Lily a Voldemort. Não foi você quem levantou a varinha contra Peter. Não foi você quem se deixou levar. Fui eu. Eu quis algo com tanta força que me esqueci de pensar antes de agir. Eu, que sempre fora tão bom em pensar duas, três, vinte vezes antes de falar e dizer qualquer coisa. Eu não pensei no que poderia acontecer quando eu disse "sim" para aquela palavra: _Nós_.

Esse foi o meu erro. O maior de todos. Eu quis acreditar.

**—X—**

A rua de pedras largas que levava até a paróquia local parecia completamente deserta àquela hora da manhã. O sangue gelado dentro das minhas veias nada tinha a ver com o vento frio que soprava sem força. Era obra do cansaço físico e mental de alguém que só conseguia dormir quando a Lua Cheia vinha e carregava para longe todo e qualquer vestígio de sanidade. Todo e qualquer vestígio de _culpa_. A falta de consciência não era eterna, e eu não tinha a menor coragem para transformá-la numa realidade fria, absoluta e morta.

Levantei os olhos para o sino da Igreja que me forçara a acordar pela manhã e inspirei fundo, sentindo o vento gelado entrar pelas narinas e encher meus pulmões. Doía, mas era uma dor quase agradável. Pura. Numa das mãos eu trazia um exemplar do _Profeta_ que uma coruja deixara na cozinha enquanto eu preparava o chá. Não quis abri-lo em casa, eu não queria ficar mais tempo trancado nela. Queria sair, respirar um pouco e tentar afastar os olhos cinzas da minha memória. Há anos que eu acordava todas as manhãs depois da Lua Cheia e, mesmo exausto e machucado, eu subia essa mesma rua de pedra para tentar dar alguma vazão à minha culpa através de palavras e gestos ensaiados.

Eu precisava continuar vivendo, mesmo que não pudesse me perdoar. Todos tinham uma razão, um motivo, eu só precisava encontrar o meu. Eu achava que já tivesse encontrado há muito tempo, mas não, pois não se perdiam motivos assim.

Parei, cerrando as pálpebras e inspirei mais uma tragada de ar. Acabara de alcançar a parte mais alta da rua e, no instante em que abri os olhos, avistei um enorme cachorro negro parado próximo ao cemitério, que circundava a velha igreja. Piscando, esfreguei os olhos para ter certeza de que estava enxergando bem. Não estava. O cão tinha sumido no instante seguinte. A falta de sono talvez estivesse começando a afetar a minha capacidade de pensar racionalmente. Eu não podia me perdoar… então, agora, minha mente começaria a pregar peças mais doloridas do que a própria verdade talvez?

Subi os degraus da construção centenária, sentando no topo das escadas de pedra e abrindo o jornal enquanto esperava que a Igreja abrisse suas portas. Levei poucos segundos para perceber que prendera o ar diante da página a minha frente e outro tanto para voltar a respirar num ritmo _quase_ normal.

"_Eu irei voltar."_

E o seu rosto sorria para mim na manchete e foi como se todo o meu medo e arrependimento ganhassem uma nova força. Eu quis gritar, eu realmente quis gritar, e não sei o que me impediu de fazê-lo. Escutei algo que lembrava um latido e abaixei o jornal, procurando por aquele cachorro negro com os olhos. Eu não estava louco, ou vendo coisas demais. Era a sua promessa cumprida após doze longos anos de noites de insônia e pesadelos repletos de olhos acinzentados.

Amassei o jornal com as mãos, desejando com todas as forças que você aparecesse e que _nós_ pudéssemos colocar tudo em pratos limpos. Desejei que me dissesse que tudo não tinha passado de um grande engano. Meu e seu. E você estava por perto, eu sabia. Eu _podia_ sentir... podia sentir uma mão tocando o meu ombro-

"Filho?"

Dei um pulo no lugar, meu coração aos solavancos, batendo tão depressa e com tanta força que eu achei que ele fosse explodir. Mas não era você, afinal. Era mentira. Talvez você até tivesse voltado, fugido da sua prisão de pedra e água, mas não voltara para mim. E eu me senti mal ao pensar que por um instante eu desejei vê-lo novamente. Vivo. Morto. Culpado por minha causa.

Estava errado. Estava tudo errado.

"_Você está bem, filho? Chegou cedo hoje._"

Abaixei a cabeça e tentei sorrir. Nunca houve motivo, certo?

"Sua benção, Padre."

Um sorriso franco se formou no rosto enrugado e com um aceno rápido eu o segui pela entrada da Igreja levemente iluminada. Uma canção tranqüila, quase triste parecia ecoar de cada santo, de cada imagem adornada de ouro e fé. As velas que ainda perduravam do dia anterior ameaçando a se apagar a qualquer instante.

E, enquanto eu caminhava na direção do confessionário, me senti como uma daquelas velas, que mesmo oscilante se mantêm acesa. Que se conserva viva mesmo que seu destino seja irrevogável. Em algum momento aquelas velas iriam se apagar, em algum momento todos éramos tocados por alguma espécie de paz. Eu só esperava que a minha não estivesse longe de acontecer.

O jornal amassado e apertado nas minhas mãos me fazia lembrar da sua face sorridente, do seu cabelo macio contra os meus dedos, da sua promessa que eu amaldiçoei por tantos anos. Em silêncio, assisti ao Padre fazer o sinal da cruz ao entrar na pequena cabine e, antes de atravessar as cortinas negras que me separavam do perdão, eu me aproximei de uma das velas que queimavam no altar e com cuidado assoprei sua chama.

Porque eu sabia. Eu sempre soube. Não havia sensação pior do que aquela de se estar com sono e não conseguir dormir.

**Fim**

**

* * *

NA: **Ei, agora é oficial: desaprendi escrever na terceira pessoa. Viciei na _droga _do narrador-personagem e isso está me dando dor de cabeça. Azar o do Remus, por que ele é meu alvo-- digo, personagem, favorito. Ha! Agradecimentos eternos a Calíope Amphora, beta do meu coração que me atura inventando novos tempos verbais e ainda dá excelentes sugestões para os pedaços que ficam muito confusos. Eu escrevi essa fanfic em coisa de umas quatro horas, _imagine_ como é a primeira versão dela. Reviews são sempre bem-vindas, vocês sabem. Por último, sorry para quem recebeu três alertas de atualização desta fic, mas efê-efê-ponto-nete estava com frescura. Ah e a capa da fic pode ser vista no meu profile, certinho? 

¹ _Pietà_, para quem não sabe, é o nome comumente dado àquelas obras de arte que retratam Maria com Jesus morto nos braços. Significa "Piedade" em italiano.

**AVISO:** Esta fanfic foi escrita para o **III **(ou sétimo, sei lá) desafio **Sirius/Remus** e para o **III** (esse é certeza) challenge de **Drama **do fórum do site Aliança 3 Vassouras. Eu fiz uma verdadeira salada com os temas propostos, então, seria otimismo _demais_ da minha parte acalentar o podium.


End file.
